


Peter Parker: Accidental Prophet

by A_chaotic_person



Series: Peter Parker Professions [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Irondad, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, accidently, dealing with the Snap (but only a little), lowkey though - Freeform, morgan stark does what she wants, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_chaotic_person/pseuds/A_chaotic_person
Summary: In the month that he’s known her, Peter Parker has decided that Morgan Stark is literally the most precious thing in the world. Two days after their first meeting, he told her that he would die for her. She’d responded with an unfairly serious look. “You’re not allowed to go away again, can’t you just kill for me instead?”He loves her so much.





	Peter Parker: Accidental Prophet

In the month that he’s known her, Peter Parker has decided that Morgan Stark is literally the most precious thing in the world. Two days after their first meeting, he told her that he would die for her. She’d responded with an unfairly serious look. “You’re not allowed to go away again, can’t you just kill for me instead?”

He loves her so much.

It feels like there’s just _so much_ to do since the Snap had been reversed ( _five years!!_ ). Between trying to get a new apartment that hadn’t been abandoned to decay with Aunt May (don’t tell, but he’s a little glad that she’d—went—too. She doesn’t deserve to be alone) and trying to ease back into school (the classes are too easy, but that doesn’t excuse them starting not even two weeks after everyone was back), the moments to breathe ~~and be alive~~ are a blessing.

He treasures the moments he and May get to spend with Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark (!!!!), and Morgan at their little cabin. He’s never taken Mr. Stark to be the sort to live somewhere lacking the extravagance he always seemed to surround himself with, but he seems happy with it, and who is Peter to contest the great Tony Stark?

(Mr. Stark had shown Peter a spectacular laboratory/workshop just a little ways away from the cabin where he’d made the supports his right arm needs now, and Peter supposes that’s all the extravagance Mr. Stark needs.)

Where was he going with all this? Morgan. Right, yeah, he was thinking about Morgan.

She’s offering him a little muffin that she (and Mrs. “please for the love of god call me Pepper” Stark) made. Peter discovered very quickly that Morgan was one of those kids that liked to take up at least one new “career” a week and claim that they would become a professional. Peter is all too happy to indulge her.

He bites into the slightly crisp muffin (blueberry, a classic) and makes a delighted sound that’s only a little exaggerated. “Mmmm. These are _awesome!_ Compliment the chef for me, will you?” He grins down at her.

Morgan giggles, pleased. “I made them!”

He gasps. “You?! But _surely_ one so young can’t have made such a— such a masterpiece!”

“I’m older than I look,” She says, drawing herself up proudly.

“Incredible.” He swallows the rest of the muffin, deciding that he really wouldn’t mind if she lingered in this chef phase for a little while longer. “Did you get your dad to try one yet? He _loves_ blueberries.”

Her eyes widen, and she gives a shout of “Mommy!” before running off, probably to find Mr. Stark and convince him to eat her muffins— not that it would be hard.

That’s why Mr. Stark’s hand on his shoulder a few seconds later scares him nearly to the ceiling— it was not that Mr. Stark snuck up on him, he just- didn’t expect him to be there when Morgan had gone looking for him in the opposite direction.

“She still baking?” Mr. Stark asks, and the totally dumb smirk shows that he knew he got the drop on Peter, what an _asshole._

Peter nods. “She wants you to try one of her muffins. They’re crispy, but good.”

Mr. Stark scoffs. “You _like_ crispy things.”

“You say that like it’ll stop you from eating as many as she wants you to.”

Mr. Stark grins, and Peter is struck again by how much _happier_ Mr. Stark is. Sure, there’s nightmares from their more recent battle that cost Mr. Stark his arm (and nearly cost them Natasha _fucking_ Romanoff, who Peter only saw once in Berlin but _ohmygod she’s the Black Widow Mr. Stark that’s so cool!_ ), but Mr. Stark just seems less burdened than Peter’s ever seen him. It’s nice.

Morgan runs back into the room, apparently having figured out were Mr. Stark is. She holds a muffin up to him, and even though she doesn’t demand that he eat it, it’s clear that the command is there.

“You know, I think this is the best blueberry muffin I’ve ever eaten,” Mr. Stark says.

“I’m gonna be a baker when I grow up!” Morgan grins and hops back to the kitchen, probably to tell ~~Mrs. Stark~~ Pepper about the high praise she’s received.

“You’ll be a great baker!” Mr. Stark calls after her, then turns to Peter and says, as though he’s sharing a great secret, “She’s not going to be a baker when she grows up. I’ll be impressed if she’s still a baker by Friday.”

Peter laughs. “I’ll bet you she’s gonna be a ghost hunter or something when she grows up.”

“A ghost hunter?”

“Yeah, like, someone who goes to investigate paranormal stories, y’know?”

Mr. Stark gives him a flat stare. “Have you been watching conspiracy videos or- whatever it is you watch again?”

“They’re just really easy to keep watching, okay?”

* * *

It’s a few months later when Mr. Stark calls him in a frenzy. Peter hasn’t been able to visit in a week or two, because his midterms are approaching, and all the teachers have been going crazy trying to ‘make sure everyone is prepared.’

“-Kid,” Mr. Stark’s voice crackles over the phone; he’d clearly started speaking before Peter had even picked up.

“Hey Mr. Stark, what’s-”

“How did you know?”

Now, Peter’s been studying pretty hard. After all, he’d blipped out on a school trip he’d disappeared from (not to mention the times he’s disappeared since then). He knows he has to show dedication to school whenever possible, to try and minimize the amount of trouble he’ll get in when he inevitably skips class again. It hasn’t worked yet, but Peter’s still hoping it will eventually.

Right now, his brain is full of the social commentary in _Lord of the Flies_ (for what, he’ll have to check his notes again) but he’s pretty sure that’s not the reason Mr. Stark isn’t making any sense right now.

“How did I know what?” Peter doesn’t even know something that Mr. Stark is surprised he knows! Oh god, Mr. Stark is going be really disappointed when he finds out-

“Morgan has been on a ghost hunting kick for two weeks, you better tell me how you knew she was going to pick this as her career choice _right now_.”

“I… didn’t know? It was just a joke Mr. Stark, just a joke- how does she even know what a ghost hunter is? Wait! Is your house haunted? Maybe she saw a ghost for real! That’s so co-”

“Pete,” Mr. Stark sounds like this conversation has caused him to age five more years. He sounds like that a lot, Peter thinks. “Our house was _literally_ built four years ago. How could it be haunted?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

There’s a small pause, but Peter can’t help but speak again. “Are you sure she’s not chasing a real ghost?”

“PETER.”

“Hey Morgan!” Peter says approximately two hours later, even though it had been completely unnecessary to pick him up, _Mr. Stark seriously, I can’t tell the future please calm down._

“Petey!” She hugs him quickly, the radio strapped to her shirt digging into his chest. She begins rapidly pressing the buttons on top when she lets go to change the radio stations. It creates a screeching sound that grates on Peter’s ears a bit.

“What’re you doing with that?”

She pouts, still focused on pressing the radio buttons. “Daddy won’t let me get a _real_ spirit box.”

Oh. Peter knows what those are; radio boxes that change stations much faster than a person could flip them to try and get a frequency that a ghost can communicate on. He’s honestly impressed she’s heard of them, but her little fingers won’t be able to mimic the effect of a spirit box.

“How about I help you with that, yeah? We can upgrade this a little so it’s a real spirit box.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You just had to encourage her,” Mr. Stark says as Morgan runs around the house with her home-made spirit box shrieking. She thinks she’s found at least three different ghosts already, and she’d presented a glass jar that she’s confident will capture them.

“It’s all in good fun.” Peter shrugs. “Besides, her real calling in life is acting, I can tell.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Mr. Stark says, a little sharper than he probably intended. “FRIDAY, remind me that the little spiderling said that when Morgan takes up acting.”

Peter grins. “Mr. Stark, if I didn’t know better I’d say you believe this little joke. C’mon, it’s just the first thing that popped into my head!”

“Oh no, I think you know more than you’re letting on, and I’m watching you from now on,” Mr. Stark says, as though he hasn’t been watching since before he even took Peter to Germany.

* * *

It’s maybe fifteen years later when Peter gets a house visit from Mr. Stark. The man looks oddly livid, and Peter, even though he’s in his thirties by now, panics to think of what he’s done recently to piss Mr. Stark off so bad.

"Tony, what-?"

“PARKER, SHE’S AN ACTRESS!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written for Marvel or on ao3 before, so let me know how I did! I've started making notes for a multi chaptered fic (that I hope won't end up as a marvel/OUAT au, but I've accidentally set it up that way so we'll see) featuring a youngish Peter being babysat by Karen (because I love her). I do have a tumblr (@a-chaotic-person), and I've seen FFH so feel free to yell at me about it!


End file.
